The present invention relates generally to refuse collection apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus adapted for the segregation of differing types of refuse, such as recyclable trash materials.
In recent years, increasing efforts and a corresponding public awareness have been directed toward the reclamation and reuse of recyclable refuse and like materials, such as aluminum cans and containers, glass containers and other glass articles, and newspaper and similar paper products, which have traditionally been simply discarded. As is known, considerable cost savings as well as more efficient management and use of natural resources necessary to produce such items may be realized by reclaiming and recycling such items.
Despite the obvious benefits obtained from the reclamation and recycling of items such as those aforementioned, various disadvantages and problems to the individual members of the public have prevented broad-scale public acceptance and participation in organized recycling efforts. Principally, individuals object mostly to the greater space requirements and efforts necessary to segregate and store several differing type of recyclable items, as well as the continuing necessity to collect and dispose of non-recyclable waste and refuse. As will be understood, until the segregated collection of recyclable items can be made less burdensome and more convenient to the individual members of the public, the majority of the public will remain unwilling to participate in organized reclamation programs.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a refuse collection apparatus specifically designed for segregating and storing recyclable materials as conveniently as, and with no greater space requirements than, conventional trash collections containers.